


Brother Beast (Teensy Rewrite/Drabble)

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Tiny piece of an old fic! The original is Brother Beast and honestly I miss writing this fic lol. Its kinda an alternative scenario? Idk man I wrote this in a discord dm enjoy lol
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Kudos: 8





	Brother Beast (Teensy Rewrite/Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295790) by [roseltheteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup). 



Leon slowly approached the small, quivering boy. They where mere feet apart. Hop's breathing was uneven, he was terrified. Terrified of what had happened to his brother, terrified that Leon was gone, terrified that Leon would hurt him.

But he stood his ground, unable to move his legs.

"Hop." spoke the man. His voice was distorted by the chamber he was held within. Leon did not kneel, but looked down and tilted his body to give that impression.

"L-Lee?" his younger brother replied in a shakey voice. He had hope that his brother would not hurt him, but it was only a hope. Leon only smiled, not moving an inch. "I'm glad you made it this far, little brother. All the way to Wyndon, all the way to the semifinals. I'm proud of you."

Was this... Genuine? Pure, unfiltered words from the heart? Just what was that thing doing to Leon...? Hop could only look on with wide eyes.

"This was all to make me proud, wasn't it? To be more like me..."

Hop found himself nodding his head subconsciously. Heart beating rapidly, due to shock or fear or something, he didn't know.

The smile didn't fade from Leon's face. "if that's the case.... Please join me. I'd want nothing more to share this with my number-one fan."

The proposal was obsurd. Ridiculous, even. But Hop... Found himself inching closer. It was true, he had always looked up to Leon, he'd always wanted to be just like him. Could....could he finally have that?

Leon reached out his hand, and it touched the slimey inside of his chamber. "Join me. We'll be together, and you'll be just like me."

Letting go of logic in favour of his own desires, Hop reaches his hand out. If it weren't for the chamber between them, they'd be holding hands. Leon finally moves. His many tentacles scooping the small boy up- and shoving him inside the head chamber. 

Bleak. Breathless. 

Hop felt constricted. Unable to breath. He was wrapped in an unnatural warmth. Looking to his side, he could see his brother, smiling. 

Letting go of his own train of thought, he felt his consciousness drift and connect with something else. His thoughts, no longer his own. It slides, then clicks into place. 

He's not Hop. He's not Leon. They're a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since we now know the swsh plot and context and personalities of the characters I could write a tiny something that might have made Brother Beast more in line with the actual game? Idk I just thought to myself *dang it would've been cooler if Leon actually convinced Hop to fuse with him, then yank him in like* so here we are lol


End file.
